Fire emblem paradizes megaman zero!
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: Umm this is Raven being zero in megaman zero rebecca is ciel i guess an average parody STUPID QUICKEDIT! it might not be that good and hard to read but i'll fix it -.-;; maybe


Max-this was inspired by the paradozation of megaman 3 by pure author  
  
(WHO NEEDS TO UPDATE HIS STORIES) and megaman zero  
  
Zero(temp muse)-.  
  
Max-so enjoy!  
  
Mysterious voice off lotr-One day Max was bored. bored to the limit   
  
so he pulled out his gba and began to repeatedly destroy elpizo and the  
  
recreation of X in the common term of the game "megaman zero." So Max  
  
decided to pull up to his comp screen put in his yellowcard cd and let   
  
the inspiration flow. The inspiration did not flow so grabbing his gba  
  
again max slammed in fire emblem and proceeded to get more supports and  
  
destroy hard mode. after losing rebecca the turn after getting her A   
  
Support with raven five times in a row he was suddenly bitten by the  
  
"RING OF PARODY!" (Max-isn't that ring of power?) NO IT'S RING OF PARODY  
  
for now.(Max-whatever)  
  
"So Raven are you ready to assist me in a parody that will be cool?"  
  
asked Max to his muse who was sleeping. Taking the snore for a yes  
  
Max grabbed the z saber and sat down at his computer typing. The world   
  
changed around Raven who was sleeping as did his clothes. When Raven  
  
woke up he looked at his new duds. He had on some rust red armor that  
  
was grayed in some areas as he looked behind him his long blonde   
  
flowing hair was shaken to where he couldn't see.   
  
Wait a minute thought raven double taking at the phrase long flowing  
  
blonde hair. I have reddish hair thought raven and it was changed to  
  
where he had long flowing reddish hair instead.he also had on red boots  
  
and on the rest of his body was a black stretchy material. Raven shrugged  
  
it off as a dream and went back to sleep.  
  
Rebecca grumbled looking at Max. "And i have to do this why?" she said  
  
pouting slightly. "Cuz and your name is now reil for the parody!"  
  
He said and typed at his computer. Rebecca was suddenly in a pink skirt  
  
and shirt her green hair in a pony tail. "I'll take the look but my name  
  
will still be REBECCA!!!" She said grabbing max's collar. Max nodded   
  
meekly as she dissapeared and was suddenly in a forest.  
  
"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!!"she said looking at the sky. Here read   
  
the script A voice in her head said which she identified as max. She looked at the  
  
script and grumbled.She began running right when she finished   
  
looking at the script. Her first clue to run was when one of her escorts  
  
had fallen and the script in her hand had been incinerated. By round  
  
energy balls. Three of the generic soldiers stayed behind to hold of the  
  
huge brown golems. One stayed with her as she stopped. "Oh great a dead  
  
end." The generic soldier then blew the entrance open to create a door.   
  
She went through a door and stopped as something  
  
fluttered by her which she knew now to be her "cyber elf". As she stopped  
  
she tried to recall her lines. "umm look its the legendary zero he can  
  
help us!" she said stopping by raven. "I'll revive him i have to"said  
  
the cyber elf who was no one of importance aka marcus. Marcus glowed  
  
and landed on raven then said"it didn't work why?" and died. Rebecca  
  
thought she heard some cheering and a "exp hog YOU SUCK!." Rebecca  
  
Sighed and poked raven who then proceeded to wake up. He yawned and then  
  
saw his appearence. He paused looked at himself again and then yelled  
  
effeciently waking the robots that were on rebeccas trail. It was all  
  
explained to him by Max and Raven shrugged. "as long as i can kill some  
  
peop- errrr robots that is i guess i'm happy wheres my sword?" Raven  
  
suddenly stopped. "you mean i don't get a sword?" Raven said gritting  
  
his teeth. Oh you get a sword but right now you just have to shoot people  
  
useing the weakest weapon ever....the buster gun. Raven sighed "well   
  
lets go then rebecca." As raven began to try to figure the buster out  
  
he was promptly shot six times. Glaring at the one eyed robots he suddenly  
  
shot forward using his new found dash powers and began to bash them with   
  
the gun which was pretty effective. Raven you pull the trigger you don't  
  
bash em with it!. Raven tried pulling the trigger and a round ball of  
  
energy promptly shot forth and destroyed a small spider like creature.  
  
Raven then went on a trigger happy rampage destroying the robots all around  
  
him. It was the first time in Megaman history that the robots actually   
  
outran the bullets.   
  
As they came upon the wall rebecca ran infront ofhim to the exit.   
  
"HEY this is a rip the entrance is blocked wonderful!! theres gotta be a   
  
transerver here somewhere!" she said and stomped her foot down. Suddenly  
  
there was an ominous rumbling and raven shot forward grabbing her as the  
  
floor underneath them collapsed. As he sat her down rebecca blushed saying  
  
"you saved my life ,thankyou" and then she slapped him for grabbing her and  
  
proceeded on. Raven fell to the floor all swirly eyed "she's young but tough  
  
very tough" he said and proceeded to shake his head following her.  
  
As he reached her she turned to face him "I know that theres a transerver  
  
on the other side of this wall but it's blocked too such a great day...."   
  
As she began to walk towards the wall a giant fist on a tiny spring shot  
  
through and grabbedher. As she was pulled back through stuggling she   
  
suddenly screamed piercingly(Just to let you know thats actually part   
  
of the game megaman zero!) as Raven used his dash power to zoom in he   
  
suddenly stopped to see the giant robot looming in front of him. "run  
  
you can't damage that with the gun!" shouted rebecca kicking her feet  
  
and trying to damage the golem in anyway possible. Raven leaped onto the  
  
wall and began to slide down it on an instinct. He began lunching bullets  
  
at him but not doing much damage as when he started off a small visor  
  
came down on and he could see his energy and any major enemys energy.  
  
Suddenly a dead computer behind him suddenly whirred to life. "RAVEN"  
  
"priscilla? what are you doing?"said raven looking at the screen strangely.  
  
"SHHHH YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT'S ME TAKE THIS AND KICK SOME BUTT!"  
  
Said the voice aka priscilla. A small sword hilt was suddenly ejected  
  
from some drive or another as a beam blade suddenly appeared sticking in  
  
the ground. Raven grinned happily as he leaped at the robot suddenly  
  
slashing as he grabbed his gun and held down the trigger a glow   
  
surrounded himself seeing that the robot had one life bar left he   
  
released thae trigger suddenly falling back in surprise as the glow  
  
which was circling his body ran into his gun. The gun let out a blue  
  
expidentially more powerful shot which carried on through the robot.  
  
The robot let go of rebecca and she crawled away from it as it's thrusters  
  
holding it up and exploded.  
  
A blue mission completed sign flashed in front of his visor before it  
  
slid up. Raven smirked proudly standing up straight. That is until   
  
Rebecca suddenly kicked him in the stomach."You jerk! standing there  
  
all smug. You're just happy you got to destroy something you insensitive  
  
idiot! come on and now i know you ARE the real raven being jerkish like  
  
that!"she said and motioned for him to come on stomping into the next  
  
room. Raven twitched his eyes swirly again. As he walked in she pushed  
  
him onto the platform. "Stand up straight slacker!" she said as ravens   
  
visor slid down and the bars on the transerver came up. His suit had  
  
obviously hooked into the transerver as he selected the "return to base"  
  
option. As he made it back to base he was suddenly shot out. As rebecca  
  
returned also she stepped on his back obviously mad at him. "Ima kill   
  
Max if i ever get out of this parody!" said Raven dusting himself off.  
  
Max-So how do you like it! I know it's not got that much humour in there  
  
but it'll get better   
  
maxio  
  
Raven-R&R (sudden glowers)or else 


End file.
